The Doctor Is In
by Dear Rosie
Summary: When a misunderstanding compounds on another misunderstanding, leading to even more misunderstandings, Iris will have to do her best to fix things if she wants to be happy with her crush, Dento, in the end. But she'll need a little help. And that, my friends, is Dr. Ishi Takeshi comes in. Highschool AU. Wishfulshipping, mainly, with other minor couples.


HAPPY WISHFULSHIPPING DAY! I helped to come up with this shipping holiday, so I have to celebrate it every year.

Well, guys, this is my newest project story, _The Doctor Is In_, featuring Iris, Cilan, Brock, Burgundy, Georgia, and Trip.  
I really love using Brock as a love guru, especially when he's not into the main female character. This is kind of like _Dawn's Diary_, but different. Very AU. Very silly. And very, VERY Wishfulshippy.

Inspired by the doctor in the popular Japanese drama, _Hana Kimi_, this story takes place in Shinjuku, a real-life city in Japan's Tokyo prefecture. Because of that, I'll be using Japanese names in this story.

Sadly, due to my other stories, I'm not sure this will be updated very frequently. However, one of my stories will be done not too far from now, so this will get more attention when that story is done. This won't be very long, either. Something under fifteen chapters, most likely. But it's a very special story, as it is dedicated to Serebii's Wishfulshipping thread!  
Hi, guys! It's your stinky co-owner. I know I haven't been around in about a year, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I don't ever think of you, or ever miss you guys. I don't even remember my password to the site anymore. This story probably can't make it up to you, but please enjoy it. I love you! I really do.

Enjoy!  
-RD :)

* * *

**The Doctor Is In**

Chapter One: _Read All About It!_

* * *

Sometimes I really, really hate studying.

I'm not always like other high school students. I actually like school, especially science and culinary arts. But a subject I'm not too fond of is literature, and I often wonder why I decided to take an advanced class this year.

Well, more like used to wonder. I don't wonder so much anymore, and that's because of my boyfriend, Dento. The story of how we met actually has to do with literature and studying. That's why I don't wonder as much anymore.

It was a Thursday. As far as school goes, Thursdays tend to be the worst days of the week. Teachers love to give Friday tests, so you always have lots of studying to do. On top of that, clubs and sports teams always meet on Thursdays, so you can be at school until six in the evening, or maybe even seven if you have a lot to do. Then, you've got to go home and study or do homework. So, in a nutshell, Thursdays stink.

This Thursday was extra stinky. I had a literature assignment. I love Japanese, but I hate literature. The books we always have to read are so boring! The reading list my teacher gave me was full of the names of uninteresting books. Not one mystery or romance on there, or anything worth reading, really. But everyone had to pick two books from the list, read them, and write reports on them before the term was over. The term ended in three weeks. Joy.

Annoyed, I opened the door of the library and was greeted by the scent of old books. I sighed and quickly made my way over to the part of the library with the particularly boring books, hoping to be in and out as quickly as possible.

As I scanned the shelf for the books I had begrudgingly decided to read, I felt the floor get jolted by a _boom _and heard someone yell. I peeked around the shelf to see a fallen chair, a large pile of books, and boy sprawled out on the floor amidst the chaos.

"My, how could I be so clumsy?" he asked as he got up and brushed himself off. I chuckled slightly. He straightened out his uniform, which he looked surprisingly good in. The button-down shirt, slacks, tie, and blazer our school makes the guys wear only flatters so many people. I found myself smiling as he got back up on the chair and tried to remember which books went in which place, placing and replacing the books until he got them in the right order. But as he was about to put the last one on the shelf, it slipped from his hands and fell to the floor with a _thud_. I walked over to pick it up just as he got off the chair.

"I think you dropped this," I said with a smile, handing him the book.

"Ah, thank you," he said formally as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." He bowed slightly. "I'm usually not this clumsy. I don't know what got into me today."

I stuck out my hand. "Ryuu Airisu."

"Sanyou Dento. Nice to meet you, Ryuu-san."

To be honest, I really wasn't sure why I introduced myself to him that day. It wasn't really something I'd normally do, but I had a good feeling about Sanyou Dento, and I barely even knew him.

"I met a guy today," I said casually at dinner. My uncle raised an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head. "Not like that. He fell off a chair while trying to reach a high library shelf. It was pretty funny."

"So you think it's funny when people hurt themselves?"

"Sometimes."

"Hmm," my uncle said. My mom's brother, my uncle Shaga, had been living in our house for some time to take care of me. My parents are archeologists, and if they go on a long dig, they leave me in the capable hands of my uncle. He's practically raised me, and I'm closer to him than either of my parents. That night, he had ordered take out from the ramen place down the street. That's one thing about my uncle; he can't cook. I started taking culinary classes in school just to teach myself how! I do most of the cooking at our house.

"The craziest thing about that guy was that his hair was dyed green. Green!" Green was one of my favorite colors, but, man, did it look odd on someone's hair.

"Kids these days," my uncle scoffed. "Airisu-chan, never dye your hair. Got that?"

I laughed. "Alright, I won't."

The next morning was just another Friday. Everyone was anxious to go home for the weekend, and I had to hit my friend Haruka on the leg in math just to get her to calm down.

At the very end of the day, we have our elective courses. Mine is culinary, and I absolutely love it. As always, I went into the kitchen with a smile on my face, because everything about this class was just nice.

I walked up to my orange-haired friend Kasumi. Kasumi doesn't even like cooking; she signed up for this class simply because the boy she liked, Tajiri Satoshi, told her that she can't cook. It was very true, so she and I were together in learning how to cook. By that point, Kasumi's food was almost edible, which was a huge improvement.

We were put in pairs to make a cake. I, naturally, partnered up with Kasumi. We struggled through some parts, but in the end, the cake was edible and actually good. I was about to grab a bag of icing for the decorating when someone reached for the same bag. Surprised, I looked up to see none other than Sanyou Dento.

"Ryuu-san," he said, just as shocked as I was. "You're in this class?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "How have I never seen you before? You'd think I'd notice someone with green hair."

He let out a laugh, and I have to say that his voice was absolutely beautiful. "I guess you would." He looked at the icing bag, which both of us were still touching. Dento move it toward me. "Here."

"Thank you," I said. My heart skipped a beat, and I wasn't quite sure why.

Dento grabbed another bag for himself before smiling at me. "You'd better go. Your friend over there is giving us a strange look." I turned around to see Kasumi staring at us with wide eyes. Upon being spotted, she looked away like nothing had happened. I sighed as I turned back to Dento.

"Yeah. Talk to you later?" It was a question, not a statement—

"Of course."

—and when he answered it, I couldn't have been happier.

As I walked back to my seat, I felt as if eyes were burning into my back, but when I turned around, no one was looking at me. I brushed it off and went back to Kasumi, who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So, who's that?" she asked amusedly the second I sat down.

"Sanyou-san," I answered casually. "I met him in the library yesterday."

"He's cute," Kasumi mused. She was glancing in Dento's direction. He was busy decorating his cake. His eyes glowed with concentration as he carefully held the bag and drew a large flower on the cake. He put the bag down and noticed us looking at him. Dento sent us a smile and a wave, which I returned.

"Yeah," Kasumi said. "Really cute."

I slapped her on the arm. "Don't look at him. You're supposed to be loyal to Satoshi-kun."

"I am!"

"Good. Because if you keep staring at other guys, I'll tell him that you're cheating on him."

She laughed sadly. "I doubt he would care if you did."

I frowned. "Don't be like that, Kasumi-chan."

"It just seems kind of hopeless sometimes, you know?" I nodded and began to work on our cake. "We've been best friends since we were ten. How do you tell someone like that that you like them? How can you not lose your bond if they say no? I ask myself these kinds of things."

"Just…" I racked my brain to think of something, but I wasn't the best at encouraging people in a situation like this. "Don't give up, okay? If you give up, you'll never get together." She sighed, but nodded. I took it, because I didn't think I was going to get much else out of her.

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful. Every once in a while, I'd look up to see what Dento was doing. He was laughing and having fun with his friends. When we were all done with our cakes, his and his partner's looked the best by far. It was like a cake you'd have catered for you.

We all took a generous slice of the cake of our choice in a box for home.

"Airisu-chan, I'll be going first," said Kasumi as soon as she was done packing up. She went on ahead while I threw my bag over my shoulder. I grabbed my cake and made my way to the door, but someone stopped me.

"Hi," Dento said.

"Hi." I couldn't help but smile whenever I was near him.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your locker?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

"Always." He quickly took my bag from my shoulder before I could protest and motioned for me to start walking.

"Isn't it heavy?" I asked. "You know, holding both bags?"

"I'm very strong," Dento said with a wink. I laughed out loud, and he did, too.

On the way back to my locker, Dento did a very good job of keeping me entertained. I didn't get bored talking to him at all. He seemed very smart, and knew a whole lot about cooking. I jokingly asked if maybe he could help Kasumi in culinary, and he said he'd be glad to.

When we reached my locker, he handed me my bag. "Well, Ryuu-san, I've had a good time. I guess I'll see you on Monday."

I nodded. "Yeah. See you!" He slowly began to walk down the hall, waving at me before turning into another hall. I had the biggest, dorkiest smile on my face as I put my books away.

All of a sudden, I felt the same burning stare I had felt earlier in the culinary room. It ruined my good mood, and I quickly scanned the hall for signs of anyone. I was about to think I was crazy when someone called out, "Ryuu Airisu!" I whipped around to see a short, fussy-looking girl marching up to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I remembered having seen her in the halls once or twice, but I didn't know her by name, and I didn't know how she knew my name.

"Are you dating Sanyou?" she said with informal language. I didn't even know her, so I was slightly offended.

"Sanyou-san? Why do you care?" I began to feel defensive. Did Dento have crazy fans like a manga character?

"Aha! You didn't deny it!" she yelled, pointing a finger at my face. "You can't date him! Break up right away!"

"Are you in love with him?" I asked angrily, beginning to use informal language myself.

"No! He just can't have anything good in his life!" She crossed her arms, looked away, and pouted, looking very much like an angry five-year-old.

"What do you—"

"Look here, Ryuu!" She turned to face me again. "I, Matsumoto Kaberune, will keep Sanyou from ever having any happiness with you!" She huffed and stomped off, leaving me confused and alone in the hall. As her footsteps faded away, I could only ask myself one question:

"What the heck?"

* * *

So, we haven't met the doctor yet. He comes in the next chapter. If you have any questions about the names, here you go!  
Iris = Airisu, Cilan = Dento, Shaga = Drayden, Haruka = May, Kasumi = Misty, Satoshi = Ash, Kaberune = Burgundy.


End file.
